Fate
by sinbi
Summary: Cinta itu adalah sebutir gula yang jika kau cicipi sedikit, maka kau akan ketagihan dan ingin menambahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Cintaku padanya….., mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti itu. Aku terlalu mencintainya. ( Yunjae, BL )


**AQUARIUS**

Cast

Yunho x Jaejoong

_Perih. Mungkin hanya itu yang aku rasakan. Hey.., apa kau tahu? Cinta itu adalah sebutir gula yang jika kau cicipi sedikit, maka kau akan ketagihan dan ingin menambahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jika kau berlebihan menambahkannya, maka kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Namun jika kau terlalu sedikit menambahkannya, bukankah akan terasa hambar di lidah?_

_Cintaku padanya….., mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti itu. Aku terlalu mencintainya…., iya…., tapi, ia tidak akan pernah menyukai cintaku. Ia mungkin akan merasa geli, jijik atau lebih. Karena cintaku…, tidak seperti orang kebanyakan…._

-Jaejoong POV-

"Kau jadi memilih proyek ini untuk tugas besar kita nanti? Kau yakin kita bisa melewati semester ini hanya dengan membuat program rental komik? Hanya menggunakan Delphi? Kenapa tidak memakai Java atau mungkin C++ saja?" tanya Yunho panik sambil menyerahkan balik setumpuk kertas yang barusan kuberikan padanya.

"Menurutku.., asal kita membuatnya dengan rapi serta teliti, aku yakin Lee Sonsaengnim akan menyukainya," jelasku meyakinkan. Yunho terlihat berpikir keras, mata tajamnya ia bawa ke langit2…, tampaknya ia masih bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku ikuti saranmu. Tapi kalau kita gagal dalam mata kuliah ini.., kau harus menemaniku selamanya Kim Jaejoong!" kelakar Yunho sembari mengacak rambutku lembut lalu berjalan menjauhiku.

"Aku pasti akan menemanimu selamanya Jung Yunho. Pasti….," batinku mantap.

Aku. Kim Jaejoong. 20 tahun. Pintar? Lumayan.., aku menguasai beragam bahasa. Maksudku.., aku menguasai beberapa bahasa pemrograman di usiaku yang semuda ini. Aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Informatika semester 4. Invisible. Mungkin itu julukan terbaikku selama ini. Berusaha berbaur dengan banyak orang, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Sudah beragam organisasi dan lembaga2 non formal yang aku jalani, namun aku…, tetap tidak dianggap.

Hanya satu orang yang menganggapku ada…., dan ia adalah Jung Yunho. Lelaki tampan berwajah mungil yang selama ini paling dekat denganku. Menurut semua orang ia adalah sosok seorang laki2 yang keras dan berwibawa, namun di hadapanku Yunho selalu menunjukkan sisi imutnya. Ia gemar bermanja manja Yunho dan aku sekelas sejak semester 1 dengan perkenalan yang sewajarnya. Ia menyapaku dengan senyum manisnya dan menyalamiku santai. Hingga satu kejadian yang membuatku memiliki perasaan dengannya, saat ia melindungiku dari kejaran para preman yang hendak menodongku di pinggir jalan. Iya. Tiba2 saja Yunho datang dan menyelamatkanku dan aku merasa…, aku mencintainya. Saat ia merawatku dengan teliti, saat ia menemaniku setiap waktu, saat kami selalu berhubungan lewat pesan singkat setiap hari, saat kami selalu berpegangan tangan.

Kami dekat…., sangat dekat. Namun ada dua hal yang membuatku tidak tenang. Pertama.., ada satu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Yunho tentang masa lalunya. Aku yakin ini mengenai cinta masa lalunya yang kelam, hanya satu nama yang pernah terucap di bibirnya sekali… Eunkyung. Aku tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak ingin Yunho berlarut dalam kesedihannya.

Hal kedua adalah….., aku takut ia tidak mencintaiku. Apakah ia akan menjauhiku jika ia mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya? Apakah ia akan merasa jijik jika mengetahui kenyataannya? Tapi aku lebih menyukai seperti ini. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya, walaupun tidak memilikinya.

"YA! Kenapa kau diam? Ayo ikut denganku ke kantin," ajak Yunho sambil mengaitkan tangannya di pundakku. Aku suka.

"Kau sudah tahu kabar terakhir Eunkyung? Kurasa ia sakit!" ucap Changmin keras sambil menatap khawatir ke arah Yunho. Mataku kini beralih untuk menatap raut wajah Yunho, keningnya sedikit mengerut, namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari laptop di hadapannya.

"Oh ya? Aku harap ia cepat sembuh," jawab Yunho datar. Changmin menggoyangkan tangan Yunho pelan,

"Hyung.., kau benar2 tidak khawatir?"

"Eunkyung itu siapa sih? Kenapa selama ini kalian tidak member tahuku?" keluhku pada mereka.

"Eunkyung itu …." Jawaban Changmin terpotong usai Yunho meliriknya cepat. Aku kesal. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh mengetahui siapa perempuan itu?

"Tidak apa-apa…, ia bukan siapa2," tegas Yunho dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas kami.

"Ah terserah Hyung.., yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu!" ucap Changmin dan langsung meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku bisa menyadari bahwa suasana di ruangan ini mulai berbeda karena ucapan Changmin barusan. Aku yakin Yunho pasti sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan programnya,

"ARGH! Kenapa daritadi tidak bisa di compile sih?!" dumel Yunho dan memukul meja kantin keras hingga orang2 memperhatikan kami.

"Kau temui saja dulu Eunkyung…, aku tahu kau khawatir dengannya," saranku lembut padanya. Yunho kini menoleh menatapku pelan lalu menunduk,

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu Eunkyung itu siapa…," katanya lemah.

"Dia itu….. dulu pacarmu kan?"

"Ya begitulah..,"

DEG! Jantungku berdetak keras. Aku senang ia mulai jujur padaku, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan aku tidak suka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Eunkyung itu adalah mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak sama sepertiku…., ia menyukai perempuan. Dan aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa hingga saat ini ia masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya itu hanya untuk Eunkyung.

Tuhan…., apakah benar2 tidak ada tempat untuk orang sepertiku? Sebesar itukah dosaku karena aku menyukai sesama jenis? Aku yakin cintaku pada Yunho tidak sebesar rasa cinta perempuan itu padanya. Olah karena itu.., aku hanya ingin kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini.

Aku hanya ingin memiliki Yunho.

Malam ini hujan turun amat deras. Aneh. Padahal saat ini sedang musim panas, aku yakin sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi di luar sana. Aku harap hal itu tidak terjadi pada orang2 terdekatku.

Sambil meneguk segelas coklat hangat, aku kembali berkutat kepada tugas2ku sembari sesekali melirik ke arah jendela menunggu hujan reda.

TOK TOK TOK.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkanku hingga cairan minumanku sedikit terciprat di atas kertas. Aku berdumel kesal lalu menaruh gelasku dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar asramaku. Kubuka pintunya perlahan dan kutemukan Yunho basah kuyup sambil memegang sebuket bunga. Ia langsung menjatuhkan bunga tersebut, lalu memelukku erat. Pelukannya beda, tidak seperti biasa. Kali ini lebih erat dan sesak. Tak lama aku mendengar suara isakan dari bibirnya…, ia sedang menangis. Aku hanya bisa membalas pelukannya sembari mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum riang sambil menyeka wajahnya yang penuh airmata dan air hujan. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Akhirnya….., aku kembali pada Eunkyung,"

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat otakku kosong seketika. Aku bingung harus memberikan tanggapan apa, mulutku bahkan tidak mampu berucap lagi.

"Aku….. berhasil mendapatkannya kembali," ungkapnya.

Aku masih tidak mengatakan apapun, saat ini aku….benar2 hancur.

"Ba…bagaimana bisa?" Kuputuskan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ah…, aku belum menceritakannya dari awal ya! Eunkyung itu dulu kekasihku. Namun aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami karena saat itu aku merasa aku tidak sebanding dengannya yang anak orang kaya. Namun aku memberanikan diriku lagi karenamu Jae! Gomawo!"

Ia memelukku lagi hingga tubuhku kini sama basahnya dengan Yunho. Aku berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatiku kini teramat sakit hingga dadaku sesak. Iya.., ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintai Yunho. Mencintai laki2 tinggi yang kini sedang memelukku terlalu dalam.

Aku…. sakit.

Tuhan kali ini tidak memenuhi permintaanku. Mungkin takdirku tidak akan pernah bersamanya. Mungkin takdirku memang hanya berada di sampingnya tanpa memilikinya. Atau Tuhan salah mengartikan permintaanku? Iya. Mungkin Tuhan salah. Ataukah aku yang terlalu bodoh?

Usai mengeringkan badan dan berganti baju, Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di kamarku semalam. Ia merasa lelah dan langsung tertidur begitu merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidurku yang mungil ini. Kuputuskan untuk ikut tidur di sampingnya dan menatapnya lekat. Kuperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah tampan makhluk sempurna di depanku ini. Dengan perlahan kukecup bibirnya pelan…, aku takut ia terbangun lalu lari dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah seorang gay.

Aku takut…..

Tapi satu hal yang aku ketahui, Tuhan memang membuatku memiliki seorang Jung Yunho. Namun tidak sebagai kekasih.., hanya sahabat yang setiap saat selalu ada menemaninya. Takdirku memang sudah digariskan seperti itu. Dan itulah aku…..

-End of Jaejoong POV-

"Kau jahat Jung Yunho!" ketus Yoochun lalu menyeruput kopi hangat kesukaannya.

"Kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku," balas Yunho singkat.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menjaga perasaan Jaejoong!" Yoochun memukul pundak Yunho kasar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan seorang sahabat,"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu kan?" tanya Yoochun cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin sikap kami berdua jadi berubah. Aku hanya ingin seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya walaupun ia seorang gay. Aku rasa itu cukup..," ucap Yunho mantap.

"Aku yakin Junsu pasti menyesal telah memberitahu tentang perasaan Jaejoong padamu,"

"Salahkan si pantat bebek itu kenapa ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain…," ujar Yunho ketus.

"Aku juga tidak suka saat kau berbohong mengenai hubunganmu dengan Eunkyung yang akhirnya bersama lagi," papar Yoochun lagi.

"Saat ini aku tidak tertarik dengan cinta…, aku mati rasa dengan cinta semenjak putus dengan Eunkyung. Dan soal Jaejoong.., jika ia bukan sahabatku, maka aku pasti akan segera menjauh darinya. Karena aku benar2 benci seorang gay,"

"Kau jahat Jung Yunho,"

**-END-**


End file.
